


The Glade

by NympheSama



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Fights, M/M, Quests, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: A Fåries journey to save the Human world from the sickness within it, which nips at the borders to the Fårie Kingdom. With little to go on, the search for the cure of this disease will take everything and then some.With hardships unnumbered before them, and dangers untold behind; one Fårie must unite an unlikely band of allies, and stop the disease from consuming all that remains.Will they be successful? Or will the Human workd fall, condemning all others along with it?





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...
> 
> I am actually feeling mega shy right now because i never even thought about posting my original works on here before. But hey. Big step and all!  
> I found all my handwritten notes the other day and i basically remembered how cool the idea was so... let me know what you think please! I will be posting this in lieu of any new Endless Summer for a short while (because my xmas fic is being difficult and taking a LOOONG time to get right...) but on a pkus note i have like, 15 chapters of this? Some i might poat together becausw theyre not really that big; but hey - lemme know what you think abd i can always post more ♡
> 
> Thankyou ror your time!
> 
> x My love to you all x

**The Glade.**   
  
**PART 1**

If you follow the history of humans, it is inevitable that you will fairly quickly come across some sort of act of violence. Humans are ultimately a selfish, rather destructive and plague-ish race. We poison the world we live on, the planet which has for several Millennia, provided us with a home. It has provided us with food to eat, with water to drink, air to breath and earth to build with. Despite all this, the human race is never quite satisfied. We continue to yearn for the elusive. We desire more than we have, to reach further than nature had previously allowed us. That which was once treated with respect, is now treated with cold disdain. The greed and consuming hunger for the advancement of our kind, is what eventually led to the fading of the worlds natural Magicks.

With humans so dedicated to our own future, we forgot about those who had once been our friends. So it was, that the Kingdom of the Fair Folk, gave up on the friendship we once shared with them, and retreated from us. No human at the time would have thought, that this one small action would affect us so terribly later. In fact, it was barely noticed at all, save for by those few who desired a peaceful life, the simplistic life that nature had always offered and provided. Those who believed that friendship was more worthy of their time, then money or power. Yet even these few of us who noticed the departure of the Fåries from our world could not have saved us.

* * *

 

  
Autumn was the favoured season, or at least, that was the case this year. The sun was as radiant as ever, but had lost its unbearable heat from the Summer months. The many wild-flowers that had bloomed and decorated the valley below had wilted and faded to nothing but shrivelled stumps. The animals were beginning to have to hunt and forage for food much further from their homes than they would have liked. As a figure emerged from the shadow of a large oak tree atop the valley, they sported a somewhat secretive and twisted, triumphant grin of the cold hearted. The chill in the air did not affect them at all, as they looked down upon the valley, watching with a sick sense of satisfaction, as the world began to die.

Their head tilted back, to face the endless sky as they raised their arms to the heavens, embracing the cold wind that swept past them as if in ecstasy. As sickened and dead leaves began to fall into their upturned hands for them to catch, they began to twirl, dancing with a gleeful freedom and abandon, that came from the fulfilment of the hearts deepest desires.

A sound from nearby had them twisting sharply, turning toward the trees behind them, instantly alert and immediately ready for whatever threat might be encroaching upon their solitude. Their eyes narrowed to suspicious slits at the interruption and their teeth bared into a ferocious and animalistic snarl. However, the realisation that another would now see their work, overwhelmed their irritation from having been disturbed. With a final glance, and a lingering smirk of satisfaction, they darted away, disappearing without a trace, leaving the open valley as empty as if they had never been there.

 

* * *

 

  
**1.**

Mirabelle was unable to pinpoint the origin of her unease, her only certainty, was that nature was calling to her and it was with something far stronger than mere distress. Her progress through the forest was slowed when she came to a particularly dense area, as she took a special care not to trample any of the smaller plants and ferns. The few leaves that did brush against her bare feet, were still damp with the late morning dew.

Her unease only grew as she walked, when the sounds of the forest began to change. The familiar trees songs became twisted and tormented, a shrill crying and screaming of fear and woeful agony. The further she walked, the less animals chattered and the trees eventually fell into a deathly silence. The lack of animal voices, she could have perhaps overlooked, or explained, but first the torment and then the loss of the woodlands voice, was far too disturbing. As the undergrowth thinned, her delicate footsteps quickened once more, as she hurried through the trees. The sound of a breaking branch high above her brought her to a sudden standstill. If the woods had not previously fallen to such an ominous silence, she might have thought nothing of such an every day sound, but now she felt a tendril of fear grip at her heart. She drew in a deep breath, attempting to calm her increasing heart rate. Her gaze was both sharp and focused, as she examined the area around her with a determined thoroughness. She realized, with a jolt of surprise, that the foliage around her was wrong. Where moments ago, plants had been lush and green, they were now wilted and tinged with yellow. She knelt in the dirt, her bare knees tingling with the residue of sickness in the soil. Her racing heart ached, as she tentatively reached out to a yellowing fern, only to snatch it back as if burned, at the flood of pain that rushed through her.

 _Something is very wrong in these woods_ , she thought. A dart of movement in the farthest corner of her left vision had her up on her feet and fleeing toward her goal to her right in seconds. Her heart raced and her blood pounded in her ears as she rushed through the foliage. Her small pointed ears twitched with every step she took, unusually loud in her haste to escape the unknown entity that currently shared the wild woodland with her. Whoever, or whatever, it was that had passed by her in the woods just those few seconds ago, had held the darkest aura of malicious intent that she had ever come across. She felt the tongues of fear still trying to lick up her spine, chasing her as though hoping to capture and torment her.

The edge of the woods came upon her more suddenly than she had expected, and she stumbled to a halt just beyond the border of the trees. Her lips parted, and her eyes widened as the shock of the reality before her stole her breath away. Whichever direction she chose to look, lay the traits of sickness, and death. The trees which should have been singing as they prepared to shed their Autumn leaves, stood bare and barren. Empty husks with no voice left in them with which to sing.

Animal dens and warrens lay empty and forgotten, abandoned by their creators as they attempted to flee the approaching death and decay, and not all had been successful. Mirabelle covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes filled with tears of distress and sadness as she beheld the similarly abandoned corpses that littered the hillsides. She turned her gaze upwards, and was greeted by the sight of equally empty bird nests. Some to the point of mothers having hastily flown away, leaving unhatched eggs, and recently hatched chicks alike behind them.

The valley itself, which had once flourished and been marvelled for its beauty, now lay dead below her. As Mirabelle stared, wet eyed at the devastation around her, she wondered what could have caused this world such pain. What could possibly have caused it to start dying so far ahead of its time.

The faint sound of movement above her almost made her dash away, fear creeping into her heart once more after such sights she had beheld. However she willed herself to be still, and found that the movement above her was the sound of struggling and laboured tiny breaths. With a glance around her, she unfurled her blue butterfly-like wings and took to the air, cautiously rising to peek into one of the abandoned bird nests in the empty branches near the top of an almost entirely dead Sycamore tree. There she found that not all life had been forsaken here. A small chick, barely holding onto its precious life, struggled to escape the confines of its nest. Mirabelle chewed the inside of her cheek, knowing that to leave the chick now would be certainly cause its death, yet she wasn't entirely sure she would be able to sneak him back to her home. As she hovered indecisively in the air, she slowly turned to gaze at the dying and damaged world around her.

There was some greater force at work here, something she couldn't see lurking in the shadows of these lands. There were truths yet to be discovered, and very little time to uncover them. If she had luck on her side, she would be able to warn her people in time to do something, anything, to stand a chance at saving this world and the lives within it. With a last glance around her, Mirabelle turned back to the young chick, who had managed to struggle its way as close as it could get to her, as if sensing its possible salvation.

“There's no guarantee my help will save you little one,” Mirabelle warned. The chick chirped in response, flapping its tiny wings in a similar way to a small child who wishes to be picked up. Mirabelle sighed, and complied with its demands, wondering how she might manage to hide it and nurse it back to health without anyone noticing. “You're going to get me into even more trouble than I've already gotten myself.” She scolded, cradling the small creature close as it duly ignored her and it settled itself against her breast. She sighed to herself and drifted slowly to the ground, allowing her wings to curl away as her toes touched the ground. Then she hurried back through the woods to the borders of her homeland, praying to the spirits who guided her people, that it would not be too late to save the human world.

 


	2. With A Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling generous XD have chapter 2 
> 
> The idea for this was huge; but im not sure how much of it i even have on my laptop :/ btoken though it is... i shall have to check someday, somehow lol
> 
> For now, i have more available to update agaun... if you want it.
> 
> x My love to you all x

**2.**

“What were you _thinking?!”_ Roared Dalun, High Chancellor of the Queen's Court. Mirabelle sighed, thinking perhaps she should have tried to sneak past the old man, though she supposed it would have been useless. He had most likely felt the taint of the human world clinging to her skin the moment she had returned, as every other Fårie most likely had, though she hoped they would be too distracted by the confusion of the feeling to immediately track down its source. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, watching as he stood rigidly before the window, staring out with empty eyes as he repeatedly ran his hands through his white hair, a nervous habit she had thought he had finally given up. She felt a twinge of regret for unnerving him so, but even if she could have undone her actions, she knew she would not.

“You know the Fair Folk are no longer permitted to leave The Glade, the human world is _dangerous,_ Mirabelle!” He fumed, his posture remaining stiff as he continued to stare out at nothing. A tall man with his white hair to his mid-back and large pointed ears, Dalun still cut a striking figure even in his late thirty second century of age. Mirabelle had always secretly thought he really looked more like an early twentieth century man herself, but she would never admit it for fear of further inflating his already over-inflated ego. “How could you be so reckless..?” He sighed, shaking his head forlornly. Mirabelle's wings twitched in irritation, resenting the obvious disapproval and disappointment in the Elder Fåries tone.

“The Human world is sick,” she said, gritting her teeth tightly to keep from saying anything too outlandish. Dalun appeared unmoved by her reasoning, and so she couldn't quite bite back her cry of frustration, “It's _dying!_ How can you just ignore that? If I can feel it so strongly now, then you must have been feeling it for some time, feeling it grow and fester... and you've done _nothing!”_ The Chancellor snapped his furious gaze to the young girl, his hard glare meeting her own for a moment, before he sighed and turned his leaf green eyes to the west window.

“I am aware of the sickness.” He finally admitted, though Mirabelle could not help but notice that he could not bring himself to speak above a mutter as he did. There was a long and uncomfortable pause between them, neither willing to be the one to admit to their own guilty actions. “But the Human world does not concern us any longer. We are not permitted to leave The Glade. You _know_ this.”

Mirabelle dropped her eyes to the floor before Dalun could turn and meet them with his own disappointed gaze. She kept her eyes averted, taking heavy, frustrated breaths to try and calm her irritation so she would not begin screaming at the Elder of the unfairness of it all.

“Dangerous or not,” she eventually muttered, “the Humans do not deserve to die. If there is even a chance that we can prevent the death of their world and their kind, then is it not our responsibility to try and save them?” She tried to reason, but her pleas fell upon stubbornly deaf ears.

“That is _not_ your decision to make, Mirabelle!” Dalun roared, causing the younger Fårie to flinch and lower her eyes, as she hunched her shoulders and wrapped one arm around herself. “You cannot just decide such matters yourself, you are _not_ our Queen, and you have not yet gained the wisdom she has in her lifetime. The fate of the Human world will be judged when appropriate, and even if the Queen decides that we are to help the Humans, you will _not_ leave The Glade again. Is that _clear?!”_

Mirabelle kept her eyes averted, refusing to acknowledge the command in anyway. Dalun shook his head at her stubbornness, and was about to turn away when a small chirp drew his attention to the tiny chick Mirabelle had kept clutched to her breast with one arm, as she attempted to hide it from him.

“Mirabelle, _please_ tell me you did not bring a living creature, evidence of your disregard of the rules, back from the Human world with you.” Dalun sighed, his hand raising to rub at his brow as if he had a terrible pain there.

“I didn't bring a living creature back from the Human world with me.” Mirabelle said, though the sarcastic twist to her words did little to ease Dalun's concerns for her.

“Child, what were you _thinking?!”_ Cried the Elder, causing Mirabelle to flinch slightly at the accusation in the mans tone. “Do you wish to be sent to the Coccoon? Is that it? You want to be left to rot in the Fårie prison?”

“He was going to _die!”_ Mirabelle cried, her face a blotchy shade of red as she turned to meet the Elders furious glare with her own. “I couldn't abandon him, he had already been left to fend for himself as his world died around him! I am a Fårie! I was born to care, to nurture, to bring _life_ and _Magick_ to the worlds! I cannot sit by and leave something to die when I have the power to stop it!” She ranted, waving her free arm in support of her argument. When she was finished she averted her eyes, looking anywhere but at the hard green eyes that were still locked onto her.

“Feel better for your tantrum child?” Dalun asked quietly, though fury still seeped into the gentle words. Mirabelle glanced at him briefly, before she shrugged and went back to staring at the far wall.

“No.” She muttered, glancing down to the chick itself, as it huddled against her for warmth. “But, I stand by all I said. I will _not_ abandon him, even now. He needs me.” She said, raising her hand to gently stroke the small creatures soft head.

“Did anyone see you bring that thing in here?” Dalun asked, just as quietly as he had previously, though instead of fury she could now hear tiredness suffusing his tone.

“No...” She muttered again, watching from the corner of her eye as the Elder turned away, shaking his head as he went. He stopped before the west window, his favorite view from this room, watching the sun as it began its slow but determined journey across the sky.

“We were supposed to be the better race.” He said, almost as though he were merely speaking his own thoughts aloud in an empty room. Mirabelle kept a sidelong view of him, wary of this sudden change of topic. “We were created of Magick, of nature... We were to guide them, nurture them in the ways of the world. But their hunger for power and their tendancy towards violence overwhelmed us, and we fled, abandoning them entirely. We were not unscathed, our ranks severely depleted. They were the brutish descendants of animals, and they behaved as such. We did no wrong by separating ourselves from their world.”

“How can we still say that, if we just let them all die, if we let their whole world _die?”_ Mirabelle asked quietly, aiming the question to the Elders turned back, and not truly expecting to be answered.  
The question weighed heavily on the Chancellors mind though, and in truth it had for some time. Yet, he could no more answer it than Mirabelle herself. The silence stretched around them, making the very air feel hot and awkward as it seemed to yawn wide and swallow them whole.

“It is not our decision to make child,” he said eventually, wearily turning his back on the sunrise to the strong young Fårie waiting by the far wall of the room. “Just as it is not _my_ decision as to what will become of you now. I wish I could help you child, but you've broken the Queen's rule, and you'll have to face your own judgement before her for it. Not even I, could get you out of that.” Mirabelle's wings flickered agitatedly, the only sign that she had been affected by the Elders sympathetic speech. She held her head high, and slowly stepped closer to him.

“I have tried,” she said simply, shrugging her shoulders as if that settled the matter. “And if that leads to judgement, punishment, or even banishment, I'll not ever regret it. I will stand before the Queen and explain, but I shall not plead for forgiveness. Not when I know in my heart, that I have done what was right.” Mirabelle's wings fluttered quickly, drawing her closer still to the Elder, until they were almost touching and she was able to lean close and whisper into his ear. “But you tell me, Father,” she sneered, as if the very word offended her. “When the sickness spreads, and begins to infect our own world, will _you_ be able to say the same? Will you wish you had stood beside me and fought for our home?” She asked, watching his expression carefully before her wings began to flutter quickly, ppreparing to hastily carry her away. Dalun's firm grip on her arm stopped her from flying away though, and she glared at him with contempt as he held her still.

“Make sure nobody finds that _thing,_ Mirabelle.” He said quietly, before releasing her. Mirabelle cocked her head, uncertain of what to make of his words. The fact that he was willing to allow her even a headstart before reporting her was something she hadn't expected, to be given advice also seemed too much of a helping hand. She glanced down at the tiny chick, and gave no response to her father before she flew from the room and hastened to hide the small creature in her home before she would no doubt be arrested.

Dalun remained as he was for some time after she left, remembering, contemplating and trying to find a different answer to the question his daughter had left him with, for the only answer he could presently think of was distressing in itself. After a time, he shook his head, tucking a small braid behind his ear as he turned his head to watch the mornin sun catch on the dewy flowers outside.

“Yes Mirabelle,” he whispered, certain his young child would not be able to hear his confession. “When Death is finished with the Human world, and comes next for The Glade, I will wish I could have stood at your side. But I cannot, not yet. For now, I can only pray that you, and your sister, will be spared.”

 


	3. In The Shadow Of Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Im feeling generous or something, but heres an update...
> 
> Its starting to look likw i might not have as much free time as i had hopef i would to work on my xmas Jaylor; but rest assured it IS coming along... a little.
> 
> Anyway; hope you enjoy this if youre reading it...
> 
> x My love to you all x

**3.**

  
Mirabelle had sworn to hold her head high as she faced judgement from the Queen, but that did not mean she was not afraid. She feared for herself, for her young chick. She feared for her father, and her sister. She even feared for the rest of the Fair Folk, shoud the Queen and her Council choose to ignore her findings. They could deny it all they liked, but the Elders would soon likely have to face the reality that the death of the Humans, and their world, would surely only lead to the death of their own shortly after. She tested the bonds around her hands, grimacing as the vines there chaffed at her skin. She felt the beginnings of panic begin to settle in her gut, knowing her time in the courtroom was soon to arrive. She closed her eyes and took a deep grounding breath, forcing her twitching wings to still as she slowly counted to ten and then released her breath. For long minutes that each seemed like hours, she stood silent and still, counting her breaths and mentally to re-creating the empty chamber in which she stood.

She started with the tall archway, the doors which stood just before her and led from this small antichamber to the central courtroom, doors which only too soon would be opening and revealing her to theno doubt numerous Fåries gathered within. They had been built with help from Pixies, back before the rebels had all abandoned them to live out their lives in the Human world. Their work was impossible to replicate, a powerful skill in their blood. Vines seemed to trail throughout the very stone work, a beautiful pattern that tugged at even the hardest of hearts.

There were no windows, for this antichamber was for the guilty, or at least the suspected guilt, and so the beauty of the outside world was a thing to be denied. It was also to stop other Fåries from gauping at the accused before trials began.

Mirabelle flinched, her eyes snapping open as she was drawn out of her inner musings by the tinkling of small bells. She watched as the tall chamber doors were slowly opened, silently swinging inwards to reveal a full audience within its the courtroom. Elder Fåries, the High Council, and even sprites, sat in seats upon raised platforms, curving around the edge of the circular room. Mirabelle took a final deep breath, raised her head high, and slowly stepped forward. As she walked through the room, she could hear the whispered conversations all around her.

“ _Just like her sister, no shame in her_.”

“ **Poor Dalun, losing both daughters**...”  
“ _Whaddaya mean? He's not lost both, she's right here-_ ”  
“ **Psh, you know as well as I she won't be leavin' 'ere with Dalun**.”

“ _Do you think she really left..? What if something followed her back_..?”

“ **I wonder if the Queen will be merciful, given Dalun's position**...”  
“ _Why should she? The girl broke the rules, now she will just have to face the consequences. Besides, she showed no mercy to her sister.._.”

On and on, the whispers followed her. Mirabelle continued through the room, forced to hear every cruel comment as she passed by those crowding the entryway for a glimpse of her. She glanced around the room and then forced her head up, and refused to cry, refused to surrendor that small part of herself which knew she had done nothing wrong. She kept her eyes ahead, avoiding the accusing glares of the Council, focusing instead on the small dais upon which she was to stand. She approached the small floating platform slowly, her heart in her throat, as she thought of standing there, exposed as she was judged by all those within the chamber. To keep herself from panicking, she looked past the dais, to the Thrones, though only one was ever used now. The death of the great King Oberon, had shaken the Fårie world deeply, but the Queen had persevered, and she had managed to restore some of the tanquility of old, allowing peace to return to The Glade once more.

The King's Throne remained empty, never touched since the death of the King several centuries previously. The Throne remained as a tribute, a symbol, a reminder; of the great ruler they had all loved and respected. Beside the King's Throne, was a smaller Throne, one which was far more adorned than the plain one of the King. Upon this smaller Throne, the Queen herself sat, a smile on her face as she awaited Mirabelle's approach.

Mirabelle paused before the dais, one final step separating her from her judgement. She closed her eyes, and took a deep calming breath, offering a prayer to their long lost King for the safety of her family. With her heart settled and her soul at peace, she opened her eyes and stepped forward without hesitation, resolved to face her fate without any further fear. She could feel all the eyes in the room on her, as she stepped onto the dais, judging her before the trial had even begun. Her wings fluttered uselessly behind her in nervous adgitation from such scrutiny. They had been dampened so as to prevent escape by flight. As Mirabelle met the Queens gaze, the other Fåries turned in their seats on the raised platforms to face the Queen also, bowing their heads in respect for a moment. The Queen watched all of this with a cool and regal sense of calm,her smile never once faltering beneath the weight of so many pairs of eyes.

“Why does this child stand before me today?” She asked, her midnight blue eyes examining Mirabelle thoroughly, before searching out the members of her Council. After a pregnant pause, which lasted far too long in Mirabelle's own personal opinion, she was finally given an answer.

“Mirabelle Fadeleaf stands before you My Lady, charged with leaving The Glade without permission. She did _knowingly,_ and _insolently,_ leave of her own free will, fully aware of the consequences of such actions, which she would face upon her return.” The wizened and tinny voice of Chancellor Two-Twig rang through the chamber, his disapproval and obvious distaste for a trial before punishment not quite concealed beneath the creeping tones of reverence aimed at the Queen. Mirabelle rolled her eyes at the chorus of outraged whispers surrounding the old man, almost like a round of pats to his hunched back. She almost turned, the lure of amusement from seeing the portly Fåries pitifully too small wings struggle to carry his excess weight as he stood before the Queen was strong, but she instead kept her eyes on her Queen, never once showing weakness as she kept her eyes locked with the Elders own intense gaze.

“How do you plead, child?” The Queen asked kindly.

“Guilty.” Mirabelle replied instantly. The Queen raised a brow in surprise at such a prompt and decisive answer, clearly used to people denying their guilt for such charges.

“I see.” The Queen studied the young Fårie before her for a long moment, her thoughts well hidden far behind her eyes. “Is there anything you wish to add to your plea, child?” She asked eventually.

“I,” Mirabelle paused, carefully choosing her words before she spoke. She held her head high and spoke clearly, her voice echoing to all those gathered easily, as she calmly met the Queen's gaze. “I do not regret my actions, My Lady, my _only_ regret is that the truth discovered through my actions shall be ignored because of them.” Silence filled the courtroom, as Mirabelle finally finished her statement, before a rapid flurry of whispers broke out around her.

_“Truth?”_

“ **What a pitiful, disgraceful accusation**...”  
“ _What did you expect? She's just like her sister after all_.”

“ **What if its not a lie? What if she really found something?** ”  
“ _Highly unlikely, you're just determined to see good in a bad Fårie_.”

The Queen allowed the whispers for a short time, watching Mirabelle's reactions to the hurtful words flying through the air around her, before she raised one hand and brought an instantaneous silence to the chamber. The wise Elder examined Mirabelle closely, watching the discomfort but stubborn defiance of the young Fårie. She rose gently, elegantly to her feet, moving her hand to her brow and rubbing gently as she lightly shook her head, as though to clear something confusing from it.

“Such a confused child I see before me today. So certain of the Council's, and my own ignorance.” The Queen said, sadly shaking her head as she lowered her hand, and brought her eyes to land on Mirabelle's own, as the younger refused to feel the shame she was so clearly expected to. “Why do you feel so strongly child? What is this, _truth,_ that you believe that the Elders, that _I,_ shall ignore.” Mirabelle's frustration made it difficult for her to find the right words to explain herself effectively. She quickly glanced to either side, feeling self-conscious under such scrutiny. As she had expected, she found no friendly faces, as many Fåries as she could see, all she found were frowns and similar expressions of dissapointment. She turned her head forward again, and fixed her gaze on her own hands, taking a deep breath as her lips parted, but no sound emerged.

“I believe you have suffered much child,” the Queen continued, walking slowly closer to the accused young Fårie. “The years have not been kind to your family. I am aware of this.” The Queen sighed, as Mirabelle clasped her hands together tightly. She raised her eyes to meet the steady, pitying gaze of the Queen. Her jaw snapped shut, and she grit her teeth together hard, as a piercing wave of anger swept through her at the Queen's expression of compassionate pity. “However, I cannot overlook this transgretion child, no matter how much I may wish to.” The Queen's expression broke into a terrible sadness, as she shook her head regretfully and raised her hand to pass judgement.

“I neither want, nor need any forgiveness, and I expected nothing more than I have received, than I deserved, for having broken the laws of The Glade, your Majesty.” Mirabelle said slowly, forcing the court arudience to quiet themselves as she spoke in such a quiet but confident tone that they could almost not hear her. The Queen paused, perplexed by the audacity of the young Fårie, a child, who dared to speak after her chance had been and passed. Mirabelle sensed the confusion in the room, and hastily took the opportunity to continue before anyone snapped out of their daze, speaking louder now to ensure the entire court could hear her with ease.

“But my family, nor my families history over the past few centuries, had no effect on my actions. I left The Glade, of my own free volition, because the world beyond our little 'sanctuary' called to me. Beyond the borders of our home, the Human world is _dying!_ But you already know this. If a _lowly child_ like myself could notice, could have the sickness tainting that world, call to me so strongly, then there's _no way_ the Elders Council, or the abilities of our Queen, could _not_ sense it themselves. No way that they could not hear the screaming of pain and torment coming across our borders.” The silence that followed Mirabelle's tirade was deafening, the Eders stunned that one so young could have heard the call of the Human world.

“Irregardless of your reasonings,” the Queen began, her soft voice carrying easily through the room in the stifling silence. “You have, by your own admission, broken laws which been in place for the safety of all our kind, far longer than many of the Elders in this room have even lived. Laws that I, put in place, after the tragic loss of our dearest King.” The Queen's hand began to rise once more.

“Your laws will not matter much longer,” Mirabelle countered her scolding, “the sickness in the Human world is _spreading._ It shall come for us next, and it won't stop at our borders just because of your laws. It won't stop until The Glade is consumed, completely, and the safety of all Fåries will no longer be something you have control over. Will the age of those laws still matter then? When the Fair Folk are desperate and attempting to flee the destruction and death that's coming to us? Will your laws still hold _then,_ when we have no choice but to leave The Glade, but cannot because there is nowhere left for us to go?”

 _“Enough.”_ The Queen said forcefully. Mirabelle fell silent, and watched as the Queen's gae travelled quickly throughout the room, before refocusing upon Mirabelle herself. “Your tongue seems to have a distinctly morbid picture to paint child.” She said, with the merest quake present in her voice, a syptom which betrayed just how deeply Mirabelle's unexpected outburst had managed to disrupt the Queens calm facade. Mirabelle could feel the eyes of every Fårie in attendance, like a heavy weight resting upon her small shoulders. She held herself with as much dignity as she could muster, her conscience clear as she pinned her gaze on the empty Throne of the King. “It also has a rather unpleasant habit of speaking, when it has not been given leave to do so.”

“The truth is hard to silence, your Majesty.” Mirabelle said quickly, bowing her head as if in deferrence to the Queen. She was surprised by her own daring, making such a bold comment when already on such thin ice, but then she was already fully aware of what her judgement was to be, so she could see no reason to hold her tongue further than she already had.

“Indeed.” Said the Queen, her face appearing thoughtful even as her ire began to show in her normally calm physique. “Well child,” she began, as she slowly approched the dais on which Mirabelle was stood. “It seems that your heart and mind are as one on this subject. Your determination to convince the good Fåries gathered in the court today of my failings as your ruler are solid.” She said, hanging her head as though troubled by the accusations Mirabelle had made.

“No, that was not my intent. My _only_ desire is for this danger to be reali-” Mirabelle feebly tried to defend herself, but her attempt was soon cut short.

 _“Silence.”_ The Queen demanded with a quiet voice, her eyes still revealed a kindness to the court, but there was a cold edge to them when she met Mirabelle's gaze now, a frost in her midnight hues which sent a shiver up Mirabelle's spine. “You have spoken far too freely, far too often child, and I shall stand for interruptions of any kind, no longer.” To hear such a cold order from the Queen, shocked not only Mirabelle though, for it seemed to effect every Fårie attending the court. It was unheard of to see or hear their Queen speak without a remaining shred of the kindness that she had been known for, for her entire reign.

“I am a patient ruler child,” the Queen continued, her calm voice soft as it radiated throuhout the room like a warm breath of winter breeze. “I am also a kind, and merciful Queen to my people, am I not?” The Queen walked slowly around the court, murmurs of assent falling to meet her as she passed each raised platform. “I can be pushed only so far though, my good children of the Council. I can only allow so much disrespect and false accusations to slide by unpunished.” Mirabelle bit the inside of her lip, as she willfully kept her expression blank, but she could do not so and also control her tears, which began to flow freely down her cheeks as the Queen continued. “I was more than prepared to be gentle, when this case was laid before me this morning. But, the _insolence_ I have been shown here, has made me realize that mercy, has no place in this court today.”

“Please...” fashionably false gasps escaped the entire court, as a new voice arose from within the Council. The Elders cleared aside, as the speaker stepped forward to lean upon the railing before them. _“Please,_ My Lady, I beg of you. Forgive her rudeness, her insolence and her disrespect. My Lady please, send her to the pens and have her work to cleanse herself of the madness that has clearly enslaved her heart, and her tongue.” The Queen's gaze was locked onto the rogue speaker for the entirety of their impromptu request, as they stood rigid at the very forefront of the highest platform. Her pitying appraisal lasted a long tension fraught moment, before she heaved a heavy sigh of what could have been either disappointment or regret, or perhaps even a combination of the both of them.

“Dalun,” She said sadly, her voice carrying through the court despite her quiet tones. “It pains me to see another of your children stood before me, just as it pains me to hear you make the same plea for her as you did for her sister.” Dalun gripped the rail before him tighter, his knuckles white from the pressure. The Queen's hushed tone conveyed symphathy for the Elder, while her eyes bore a deep sadness as she beheld the distraught figure of her Chancellor.

“She is but a child, My Lady.” Dalun continued with desperation, his posture rigid with fear.

“A child who has openly admitted, that she willingly and without regret, broke the rules of her people. Rules which are in place for the good of all Fåries.” Mirabelle watched with a fresh wave of sympathy for her father, as he struggled to defend her. She had not expected him to stand in her defense, the anger that had simmered below the surface between them had made her certain that he would have accepted her punishment without question. The realization that he was so hurt, caused her eyes to sting and water anew, though her resolve to stay strong, remained intact.

“I cannot show mercy to a child who has shown such a disrespect for her own kind, such disrespect of her Elders. Nor can I forgive, such a personal contempt for her Queen.” Daluns wings shuddered, and drooped sadly as his head fell to his chest. The Queen raised her hand to pass judgement, and Mirabelle took a deep shaking breath, as she stared at the broken shell of her father.

“Mirabelle Fadeleaf,” she began, as Mirabelle tried to memorize every detail of her fathers face. His hard green eyes, currently locked onto her own lighter ones. The tiny braid he had kept in his hair, which she and her sister had plaited themselves as young girls. The definitive point to his ears. She smiled softly to him as he looked up and met her eyes, and she nodded, showing her words to him before the trial still held true. So that even despite his heartache, he could be proud of her strength. “As punishment for the crimes you have commited, at your _own_ confession, I, your Queen, do pass judgement upon you. I sentence you to-” The Queen's voice was drowned out, as the wind began to howl violently outside the court. The temperature inside the courtroom rose, as the ground began to quake beneath Mirabelle's feet.

The Queen faltered, her hand half lowering as she looked around at the strange disturbances occuring. Several of the sprites were beginning to rise, fluttering into the air agitatedly. The earth below them began to rumble and crack, causing several Fåries to take to the air with frightened screams. The Queen observed the chaos arising within the court and tried to raise her hands in an attempt to calm the rising panic, but to no avail as the wind outside increased the velocity of its assault upon the high windows.

The entire courtroom was suffused with a smothering heat, every breath becoming a labour as the air around Mirabelle became stuffy and stale. As the cracks in the ground grew wider, water began to seep through. Gathering slowly at first, it soon began to collect faster causing great puddles to form dotted all throughout the room. Fåries all around the room began to scream louder as the puddles started to trickle towards the Queen. The windows shattered under the constant barrage of the wind, glass scattering as the hot air in the room combined with the swirtling wind from outside. Every Fårie in attendance watched with wide eyes and baited breath, some even screaming with fear as the water streamed along the floor towards their Queen, before it continued straight past her and began collecting in a puddle around the dais of the charged. Mirabelle's heart hammered in her chest, an electric spark travelling throughout her body, keeping her paralysed.

Fear. Its cold and cruel fingers creeping through her, leaving her breathing shallow and rapid as the water began to slowly close in around her. She turned her eyes to either side, watching as it approached her. She raised her eyes, sharing a brief locked gaze with her father which was filled with an unspoken confusion and terror.

 _“Mirabelle!”_ Dalun cried, reaching towards her. Mirabelle gasped as the water touched her toes, her eyes rolling back in her head as it slowly began to coil its way around her ankles, constantly moving as it travelled further up her legs and then body. The screams and concerned cries of her father dulled to her ears, as the water twisted higher around her. Her eyes fell shut and her head fell forward, as the water continued to climb, twisting out across her arms like vines from the trees in The Glade. The cracks around the dais widened, earth pouring in through the openings as what appeared to be twisted tree roots and branches began to clamber their way up into the chamber. They tangled together, creating an intricately woven blanket upon the floor before beginning to twine together to make a staircase to a raised platform which every Fårie could easily see.

The air around Mirabelle seemed to condense, spiraling like a hurricane before it rushed toward the ground, effectively ceasing all movement in the room as she fell to the ground, while one final puff of dust arose around her ankles, and the final tremor finally eased.

 


	4. When The Quiet Things Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, why not?  
> Im actually gonna have to re edit this all sometime cuz its worse than Fifty Shades... but, that said its not bad to share and get feedback on what i have so far, right?
> 
> Anyway; hope you enjoy... if you read.
> 
> x My love to you all x

**4**.

 _“Mirabelle!”_ Dalun's desperate cries could finally be heard, as silence fell over the room. Restrained by the Queen's other Council members, his arm still stretched toward his daughter, as he repeatedly called her name with a reverence usually reserved for the worship of deities. The Queen, whose raised hand had come to rest upon her heart, took a cautious toward the bound child. The slightly accelerated rise and fall of her chest was the only sign of her fear over the commotion that had occurred. The Fair Folk of the court began to murmer among themselves, while Dalun continued to strain against those holding him back, calling to his daughter with broken cries of anguish. All speculation came to an abrubt halt, as Mirabelle began to move. She rose with an unnatural grace to a sitting position, tucking her feet up beneath herself.

“Mirabelle?” Relief and disbelief combined, to a tormented fearful tone, as Dalun beheld his eerily silent daughter. She rose to her feet with an ease that seemed oddly unaffected by her bound hands. A second that seemed like a millenia passed, with all the Fåries in attendance waiting with baited breath, as Mirabelle's eyes began to creep open. A rush of gasps and exclamations ensued, as they beheld not the tame green eyes of the Fadeleaf family, but the raw flames of fire.

“Queen Mab, ruler of the Fair Folk,” eyes widened at the sound of not just one, but two voices escaping the small girls lips, her own being quite smothered by another that was far deeper and much more resounding. “Is _this_ how you treat your subjects now?” Smoke began to rise from Mirabelle's wrists in small tendrils, her bindings suddenly cast aflame as she glanced down and twisted her wrists to remove the now charred bonds. The vines dropped to the floor, as the girl slowly stepped over them. She closed her eyes and turned her head, visibly shivering and sighed as her wings began to steam and flutter, drying at an exponential rate. Dalun surged forward, fear or his daughters life and safety far outweighing his fear of whatever was occuring.

“Calm yourself Elder,” Mirabelle's eyes seemed to glow softly, as she turned towards her father, the fire dimmed and something else residing deep within her eyes now. Her voice was overlaid with another, the first overpowering voice melting into another. This time the secondary voice was as gentle as a whisper, yet still remained just as commanding as the dominant voice she had previously projected. “This child is faithful, and honest. We shall not allow harm to come to your daughter.” Dalun ceased his struggles obediently, gazing at his daughter wuth combined increludity and disbelief.

“Mirabelle?” He asked uncertainly, a faint tce of a tremor present in his voice. Mirabelle smiled as she looked away, slowly beginning to walk towards the small vine steps that had sprung from the ground.

“We borrow this childs body so we might speak with you all, but she will not be harmed old one.” A soft and warm voice, calming to the freyed nerves of the many terrified Fåries present, filled the room. “We come to assure this child is heard, for she bears a great burden. Her heart and soul are pure, intent on the salvation of the Fair Folk and Humans alike. She has not forgotten your one time friends.”

“The Humans chose their path,” the Queen said, stepping toward the seemingly possessed girl, keeping a wary eye on her as she climbed the steps to the raised platform of vines, where she stood above the Queen and everyone present could easily see her.

“They did, and you chose your own accordingly.” A new voice, one which almost seemed to caress as it slithered through the room, escaped the girls lips. A shiver ran up almost every Fåries spine, a tendril of fear from this voice alone. “You chose to cut them off! Break the very bond that Oberon himself fought so hard to create!” The slithering voice seemed to be both too quiet and too loud, several of the Fåries had to cover their ears, while the sprites present flew about aimlessly as they panicked. Mirabelle herself glared out at the audience, showing none of the compassionate nature she was so known for.

“I did only what was necessary to protect my people from the growing violence of the Human world.” The Queen declared, her cool and calm facade barely concealing her growing ire. “Who are you? What right have you to judge _me,_ in my own court no less, as I myself judge this child?”

“This child bears witness to the scale of your neglect.” Mirabelle's voice was entirely drowned out by the booming, powerful voice once more, her eyes lit like the bare flames of candles.

“How dare y-?” The Queen began, but Mirabelle merely waved a dismissive hand in her direction, effectively silencing the Fårie ruler as she spoke over with a soft and melodic voice once again.

“We do not speak to offend, child,” she said with a purposeful sneer, as she deliberately labeled the Queen as she herself had labeled Mirabelle. “We felt this girl's pain, and the injustice you plan to assign her by continuing to deny what even she has felt. This girls only crime, is speaking the truth.”

“She broke the law!” The Queen fumed, her calm demeanor finally cracking as she glared at the possessed girl and spat her replies. “She left The Glade, and she has said herself, that she deserved her judgement. Thos who break the law, must face the consequences of their actions. Just as her sister did before her.” Mirabelle's gaze snapped to the Queen, a snarl curling her lips upwards into a sneer ugly enough to cause several Fåries to flinch in surprise. The possessed girl stepped slowly closer to the edge of the vine made podium, where she crouched and glowered down at the monarch.

“You deliberately try to incite this girl,” the cold drawl brought numerous Fåries to cover their ears, its malice filled tones already enough to haunt their nightmares. “She feels pain and anger at your words... Once before, she has plead upon deaf ears.”

The Queen raised her chin slightly, the only visible sign of acknowledgement that she gave to the entities words. However, it could be seen be all present, that a tremor seemed to pass through the entire congregation of Fåries. Eyes shifted, darted glances at their neighbors. Wings fluttered in a staccato of beats, as feet shuffled guiltily. Among all the movement in the room, only a single Fårie, other than the Queen herself, remained conspicuously still.

Dalun stared up at his daughter, watching her as she herself watched the guilt travel through the entire chamber. He could recall every word his daughters had said to him, and anyone else who had happened within hearing distance at the time. He could also recall, just how desperately Mirabelle had continued to plead after her sister had been judged.

“This girl has begged of you all, just to have someone listen, to have them hear... for years.” Mirabelle continued, lightly balancing along the edge of her platform, as she cast a sly glance toward the Queen. “She is a remarkable girl, I must confess. She bears no ill will to anyone, even after the fact that you imprisoned the wrong sister.” Mirabelle's words drew gasps from the crowd, but the Queen merely frowned. She turned to Dalun, intending to ask what the entity was insinuating, but the Elder had not once taken his eyes from his daughters possessed body, already answering any questions she could think to ask. Mirabelle laughed, spreading her arms wide as she twirled along her platform.

“Years ago, as a mere infant if you judge her to be a child still even after so many decades, this girl felt the first inklings of something sinister occuring in the Human world, and she didn't even think, before dashing off to help. Her only thought, was to save anything she could. Even Humans, whom are considered nothing but violent and dangerous beings by your Council.” Mirabelle dropped her arms, facing the audience of Fåries with a grin which could terrify even the hardest Hound of War. Of all the Fåries in attendance, only one remained unsurprised by this revelation. Dalun sighed, his hands finally releasing their death grip on the rail before him as he reached up to rub at his face wearily.

“Dalun,” the Queen spoke quietly to the High Chancellor, and he glanced across at her from between his fingers. “Please explain to this, _creature_ currently hiding inside of your daughter, that it is mistaken.” Mirabelle giggled, her hands raising to ruffle her hair as she watched the events unfolding before her.

“Majesty,” Dalun sighed tiredly, his hands lowering to leave faint marks where he had so tightly gripped his own face. “This being clearly knows Mirabelle's own thoughts, I find it highly unlikely that it would mistake such a thing.” The Queen glared at the Elder, though he calmly met her gaze in return, almost as if he were relieved at the admittance.

“This is not possible.” She said loudly, shaking her head with a small grin as if Dalun had made some fantastic joke. “Your daughter was caught as she tried to leave The Glade again, to return to the Human world, the taint of the which was already thick upon her and she confessed.” Dalun's lip quirked upwards on one side, turning fond eyes to his daughter as her possessed body continued to dance along its raised podium.

“Yes Majesty, it's true she was attempting to leave, but only so she would be captured. The taint came from Mirabelle. She smothered herself in it, forced Mirabelle to stay at home and had me help to purify what taint remained, as she ran through The Glade making sure people were talking of her plans to leave.” Dalun smiled up at the girl who both was and was not his daughter at that moment, watching as whatever was controlling her danced slowly around the platform. “There's very little my girls value over each other.” He added, almost as a proud after thought. Mirabelle chuckled, stepping right to the edge of her ledge so she could look down upon all the Fåries in the room.

“A promise to never speak of it, and a kiss to seal it, Mirabelle has never regretted anything more than her sisters imprisonment. She tried and tried to make people listen, but her sister was clever and her spell which sealed their secret kept her from talking quite enough for people to realize the truth.” Mirabelle explained in the light, whisper soft voice. She stood quite still in the centre of the platform, watching the information sink into the Fårie collective.

“The High Chancellor would never hav-” The Queen began, but as Mirabelle threw her a knowing glance, she left the comment unfinished. She turned to the Elder, but he had unfurled his wings and taken to the air with a suddenness that had allowed nobody around him the chance to stop him.

“Mirabelle,” he began, before hesitating, hovering in the air before his daughter. Mirabelle cocked her head as she returned his stare, but whereas his eyes bore a deep desperation, her own held only clear and calm certainty. Dalun hesitated, understanding that in that moment, Mirabelle, or whoever was currently possessing her, knew more than any of them present would ever be able to know about the world. “Please, whoever you are, please let my daughter go, I beg of you. Please, I would do anything you ask...” Dalun pleaded. For a heartstopping moment, she did nothing but stare at him, or through him, as it appeared to his eyes. However a shy smile broke out, and he darted forward through the air as she held out her hand for him to take.

“You need not fear old one,” she said, filling Dalun and the other Fåries alike with hope and calmness as she spoke in such soft and warm tones. “Your daughter is brave, and true, and she has been chose to give us voice. We came here only to make you see the truth, and once our task is complete, your daughter shall return to you, unharmed.”

“Truth?” He asked, uncertainty causing his wings to twitch. Mirabelle nodded, and dropped his hand as she stepped forward to look down at the Queen.

“Queen Mab, you have let things fester too long.” Mirabelle said, her voice emotionless as she delivered her message. “Your reluctance to help the Humans has led to their destruction, but also to so much more.”

“They brought it on themselves!” The Queen cried, her fury finally erupting due to the strangeness of the events taking place, and the uncertainty of the voices addressing her. “They chose to go forth with their technologies, their non-magic. They wished no help from us, and I granted that wish and protected my people from their greed and self-destructive ways!” Mirabelle blinked, her expression softening as she turned to face the Queen.

“Of course you did child, we are aware of your actions, _and_ your reasons for them.” The calming wash of the third voice over the audience caused many Fåries to sag their shoulders in relief, the awkward sense of forboding finally easing as the fourth voice dissipated. “We have seen the struggles of the Fair Folk, and we have felt the pain of your loss deeper than any of you would know.”

“Who _are_ you?” The Queen demanded, holding herself tall as she approached the platform upon which Mirabelle gently paced. The young girl smiled secretly, and flashed a chastising look in the Queen's direction.

“We, are older even than yourself, My Lady.” Mirabelle answered cryptically, causing a blush of fury to bloom upon the Queen's cheeks. Mirabelle daintily stepped along the very edge of her platform, the entities using her body clearly enjoying themselves. “And as you just pointed out to your own subjects, those which are older are more deserving of respect than those who are so much younger.” The child like happiness drained away, as did the happy voice. Instead the fourth voice returned, dripping with accusation and malice. “You would have cast vicious, unjust punishment upon this child for bringing a truth to your Court, one which would show your guilt in neglecting the Human worlds call to your own for aide.” Mirabelle coiled like a viper about to strike, her eyes a dark shade of poisonous purple as she crouched and spat her words like stones at the stunned Fåries gathered.

“She stood before you, accepting of your charges, even of your punishment... But we do not allow the innocent to suffer. We protect all the worlds from evil and despair, and those that reside within them. You chose to ignore the Human worlds cries for help, and now you will pay the price. The Fårie Kingdom,” Mirabelle grinned, showing an entire mouthfull of teeth that seemed sharp and pointed as she stared down at the assembled Fåries beneath her, _“will_ fall.” The panic that spread through the chamber at the entities declaration was instantaneous. Frightened titters were hastily muffled, as multiple wings began to tremble and flutter to a fearful beat.

“The Fårie Kingdom is stronger than some, _Human_ sickness. We shall _not_ fall! We are safe, here in The Glade, where the madness of the Human world cannot reach us.” The Queen spoke loud but clear, attempting to placate the audience.

“Majesty, I believe it may be too late for words.” Dalun's quiet voice cut through the rising hysteria like a knife, quieting the panicking Fåries with his comment as the Queen could not with her own reassurances.

“High Chancellor,” the Queen began stiffly, clearly displeased with the Elder for more than just his interruption. “I believe your opinion in this matter may be rather... _skewed._ I think that your previous deceit is weighing on your conscience, and affecting your judgeme-”

“I'm sorry, your Majesty, but you're wrong in that assumption.” Dalun interrupted, something no-one, least of all the High Chancellor, had dared to do before. The Queen stared with bemusement as Dalun's expression turned to her, clearly distraught that he had to go against his Queen. “The truth is hard to silence, My Lady, as my own daughter said. We have ignored the warnings of the Human world for far too many years now. We must seize this chance to learn what we can, for perhaps even now we may be able to find some way-”

“You would take the word of this nameless stranger, possessing your daughter, over that of your Queen?” The Queen asked quietly, cutting through the Elders speech. Dalun shook his head sadly, his eyes filled with pain, pity and heartbreak as he sadly stared down at her.

“Majesty, there are no words for how sorry I am that I must bring this before the Court in such a manner, but I fear our time to dwindle this way grows short. This, is no enemy of ours. If I'm not mistaken in fact, they're far more knowledgeable about this situation than anyone here today, yourself included, My Lady.” The Queen narrowed her eyes in thoughtful contemplation of the Elders words.

“You... believe you know who this entity is?” She asked after a lengthy pause, stepping closer to the platform upon which Mirabelle stood smiling at her father, watching with a gleeful expression with eyes filled of fire. Dalun nodded his head just once, and turned to face his daughter.

“I believe those who have possessed my daughter are beings which would normally not intervene, unless the situation was dire indeed, for they do not interefere in the affairs of those who are not eternal, as they are.” Dalun said, his expression blank as he watched his daughter hide a giggle behind her hand.

“Who is it? Who would draw pleasure from belittling your Queen in such a way?” The Queen demanded, her cheeks tinged pink from either fury or embarrasment.

“It is no one being, My Lady.” Dalun continued, finally looking away to meet the gaze of his Queen. “We are speaking, with the Elementals.” He said.

 


	5. Double Ascenscion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im working really hard on my new jaylor but i wanted to add this up - its kinda short so its a two-for-one lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> x My love to you all x

**5.**

“Elementals have been neither seen, nor even heard of, in over a millenia, why on earth would they show themselves now, all for the sake of interruptig your daughters trial?” The Queen shook her head, her forced laughter echoing hollowly around the chamber. When there was no other laughter to join her own, she tapered off, noticing with some trepidation the awed expressions on many a Fåries face as they stared up at Mirabelle now.

“Elementals were around long before the Fae came to be.” Mirabelle said in her many voices, clasping her hands tightly together before her as she gazed out with eyes as clear as the sky outside. “We were no longer needed to shape the worlds as they grew. We left remnants of ourselves where we were needed, while we ourselves rested.”

“Elementals are supposed to be Guardians,” the Queen said, covering her confusion with her anger. “If what you say now is true, and if you are indeed who you say you are, then how can this have come to be? How can it be that the situation is so dire, you've finally chosen to show yourselves now?” Mirabelle hung her head, shaking it sadly as though she were greatly troubled by something. Dalun slowly inched closer to his daughter, concerned that the effect of the powerful beings may be wearing on her.

“We were deceived.” Mirabelle's voice was filled with a terrible sadness, and when she looked up from her toes once more, Fåries throughout the courtroom gasped at the turbulent shade of deep blue her eyes displayed. “Somehow, any call made to us was... _diverted.”_ Mirabelle shifted uncomfortably, clearly disconcerted that such a thing had occurred at all. “Whenever you prayed to us, whenever the earth called to us, something got in the way. Nothing could get past this obstacle. We have been delving into this, but there is only so much you can do when tinkering with the foundations of nature, lest you wish to destroy it.”

“Then how can you be here? If whatever was supposed to wake you wasn't getting through, how is it you came to be here just perfectly in time for this judgement.” The Queen asked, curious despite her distrust of the entities residing within Mirabelle.

“This girl,” Mirabelle said slowly, raising her hands to gesture towards her own body. “There is a... _purity._ It breached the borders of our slumber, and once awoken we could feel the awful pain of the worlds.” Mirabelle hugged herself, her arms wrapping tightly around her own shoulders, as if she were in great pain. She frowned heavily, until Dalun placed his hands over her own. She opened her eyes and smiled thankfully, raising one hand to pat at his cheek gently. “Your daughter is a brave and true soul, she has brought us back to the world and for that we shall be eternally thankful... provided eternity is not limited to the short time we have left. You should feel proud, Dalun, High Chancellor to the Queen.” She whispered, her words for his ears alone.

“I have always been proud of my children, they have always surpassed my expectations.” The Elder admitted. Mirabelle smiled and turned to the other Fåries gathered in the courtroom.

“You think this sickness is limited to the Human world, that you will be safe locked within your own realm, but this sickness is not natural. It will not stop, until you are all destroyed. We cannot tell you much of it, for it is difficult to closely examine that which wishes to kill you. All we can tell you at this time, is it was created for the purpose of destruction.” The courtroom exploded with noise, wails of despair mixed with cries of outrage. Furious bellows all but drowned out murmured prayers.

“How can you possibly tell such a thing?” The Queen demanded, her own concern spiking despite her best efforts to deny what the entities were saying.

“Because we know every _natural_ creation of every world. This is _not_ a natural sickness, it was created for the purpose of destruction alone and it is achieving its goal with impeccable accurateness, however,” Mirabelle paused, and every Fårie waited with baited breath for her to continue. “There is a small chance, that we can still save the Fårie Kingdom.” Sprites danced happily through the air, small sounds of joy excaping them, as Fåries large and small began to whisper or shout their prayers to the ceiling.

“How? Please, if it saves my people and it is within my power then it shall be done.” The Queen said, her eyes pleading for the secret to the salvation of her realm. Mirabelle smiled secretively, stepping off the edge of her platform, and slowly fluttering to the ground before the Queen.

“You should consider hearing the details, before pledging yourself to a cause child.” Mirabelle sneered, her cold eyes swirling with a streak of amusement despire the anger deep inside them. “What if the only one who is actually capable of saving your world, is currently sleeping within your _dearest_ Coccoon?” The Queen paled, raising one hand to her breast, before she frowned and turned a light pink.

“Those who reside within Coccoon, are wicked, and _deserve_ their punishment. They can _not_ be released.” She said, holding her head high as she slowly traced her eyes across the chamber. Mirabelle's grin grew.

“Well, then I suppose its only in your favor that this Fårie is an innocent?” She drawled, and the Queen gasped as the implication suddenly snapped into focus for her.

 _“No...”_ She whispered, but Mirabelle's laughter drowned her out completely, her smugness over the situation impossible to contain.

“Oh, yes!” She cackled, gleefully. “Oh, I can not _wait_ to meet her!”

**6.**

  
The Glade was a flurry of activity. Autumn Fåries flitted hastily between trees, bushes and flowerbeds, decorating the green leaves with an orange tinge, the beginning of the new season just creeping into being. Not one of the busy Fåries noticed the procession of Elders, drifting hesitantly toward the dark passage that lead to Coccoon. Lead by a young Fårie who danced freely, the solomn Elders proceeded to follow the girl with some trepidation. She led them down the rarely used path, for there were no visitors to the Coccoon, humming to herself as she daintily stepped between the stones, keeping her bare feet on the earth and hovering short distances with her wings where she couldn't.

“ _This is unheard of_...”

The Queen pretended to ignore the outraged whispers drifting to her ears, locking her gaze on the childish behaviour of the possessed girl ahead of her. Dalun walked beside her, silent as she was herself, watching the girl that both was and yet was not his daughter. It was true, no Fårie ever sent to Coccoon had been allowed free, it was a punishment set forth for those who did not learn their lessons and continued to endanger the other inhabitants of the Fårie Kingdom, as well as those who showed no remorse for their actions.

“High Chancellor,” the Queen said quietly, making sure the other Elders could not hear her. “I will not deny that I am, _greatly_ disappointed by your deceit. It is no small thing, to hide such a large lie from your own Queen for a hundred and thirty two years.”

“Three months and fourteen days...” Dalun replied loftily, his thoughts caught up in his own memories. “Not a _second_ of that time has gone by that Mirabelle and myself have not thought about her. But we have continued on as we promised... and now it turns out she was right.”

“What do you mean, she was right?” The Queen asked, curious despite her disappointment.

“She told us both, that we would see each other again.” Dalun said, glancing briefly to the Queen before looking back to his daughters dancing body ahead of them. “Before her trial, she said that no matter what happened, it wasn't the end. That there would come a day where we would all meet again and until that day, we must keep her secret.”

“Well, I suppose this is all rather _conveient_ for your family then,” the Queen said at length. Dalun frowned, turning to watch his Queen as she watched the girl dance ahead of them with eyes narrowed in thought. “Your daughter commited a crime, and yet went unpunished, because your eldest child successfully hoodwinked the entire Fårie population that she was the guilty party, even going so far as to allow herself to be committed to Coccoon, only to promise you that the day would come when you would all meet again..?” The Queen stopped, and turned to the Elder with a confident wave of her hand towards Mirabelle. “This is all a _farce,_ is it not? To release your eldest child from her branch?”

 _“No.”_ Dalun and the Queen turned as one, at Mirabelle's easy refusal. “The Fadeleaf family have concocted no scheme, there is no deception in play here.” She said, closely examining a gently tinkling Golden Bell flower as a small sprite collected its nectar.

“So sayeth the girl who, most conveniently, became possessed moments before she was to be punished for her crimes. Crimes which, according to the revelations we have heard today, have in fact gone un-punished for over a century.” Mirabelle merely smiled, turning to face the Queen with calm, clear eyes.

“You believe this girl has magick that is powerful to out-class your own? Enough to disrupt the Elements, in ways which you yourself cannot, as _we_ did upon our arrival?” She asked knowingly.

“What makes you believe I cannot, that I have not the power to cause such a commotion?” The Queen countered.

“Because you have _not.”_ Mirabelle answered at once, watching a small brown Dragon fly by her nose, flying lazily over to the small sprite collecting nectar. The sprite nodded as if receiving a message, and flew away, as the Dragon twisted on the breeze and drifted to the ground, no more than an Autumn leaf. Mirabelle turned back to the Queen, smiling with joy at the simple sights she beheld.The Queen merely raised a delicate shoulder, offering neither further accusation nor a verbal response.

“Very well!” Mirabelle grinned, clapping her hands together loudly and excitedly rubbing them together as she glanced around for something. _“A-ha!”_ Mirabelle waited until the other Elder Fåries had all gathered behind the Queen and High Chancellor. She raised her hand, and pressed a finger to her lips. A silence fell easily over the group, as she slowly ran her eyes over every Fårie present. With her mischiveous grin never once faltering, she moved her finger slighty, until she was pointing at a small fallen acorn-like seed, a short ways from them.

She turned to face it fully, stretching her arm towards it as if she meant to grasp it from whence it lay. However, instead there came a small trembling in the ground beneath their feet, and a tiny crack opened enough for the small seed to fall inside, and be covered by the lightly shaking earth.

Dalun glanced toward his daughter, and barely held back a gasp of surprise, however his posture stiffened considerably, which the Queen noticed. Following his gaze, she drew in a sharp breath and stared in awe, as a twinge of fear trickled up her spine. Mirabelle's eyes glowed a muddy brown, and as she watched the girl they began to blend into a turbulent shade of deepest blue. A small cloud began to form above the small patch of dirt, where the acorn-like seed lay hidden. With a tiny crack of thunder, the small cloud began to rain.

The soft patter of the water hitting the loose soil was soothing, almost cathartic to the more tense and freyed nerved Elder Fåries present, who watched the spectacle with awestruck expressions of wonder. Slowly, the rain began to ease and then stopped altogether, the cloud blew away like smoke in a breeze.

The deep blue glow of Mirabelle's eyes began to swirl, dirtying into a fierce shade of green. Mirabelle shifted her hand slightly, as if applying pressure to a wound, steadying her position as the earth rumbled gently on. From the loose, damp soil, a tiny sapling began to sprout.

Tentative vines poked their way free from the soil, curling and tangling together to create a thick trunk, before creeping further upwards to form branches, which settled high above them. The glow of Mirabelle's eyes seemed to brighten slightly, fusing into a more vibrant green, similar to the first sprigs of grass in the Spring. The tree began to sprout leaves all over, which in turn sprouted great pink and blue flowers.

Dalun and the Queen watched in shocked silence, as the flowers first bloomed, and then slowly began to wither. Mirabelle's eyes blurred, faded to a sunset orange, and the leaves on her tree followed her example, slowly turning from healthy green to crisp browns, reds and oranges. As the leaves drifted to the ground, small acorn-like seeds dropped from the expired flower pods, falling to the floor like stones. Mirabelle's eyes glowed brighter, hotter, a passionate and powerful shade of red.

In a heartbeat, flames licked up the trees great trunk, crackling merrily as it ate away at its bark. Fåries gasped and gripped their neighbors tightly without thought, at the suddenness of their appearance. But all too soon they were depleting, the tree disappearing beneath their hungry assault. Slowly Mirabelle lowered her hand, her eyes fading to a gentle, murky blue. She slowly walked forward and crouched down by a steaming pile of ash, all that remained of the great tree she had created and destroyed. She raked a single finger through the ashes, and plucked from its centre a small acorn-like seed. She stood, turned, and made her way back to the stunned Fåries who were all staring at her. She paused before the Queen, smiling as she reached down and took her hand, causing several Elders to gasp in outrage and fear alike.

“All things... must come from somewhere,” Mirabelle said, as she dropped the small seed into the Queen's open palm. “And they usually return to whence they came, when they die. _We_ do _not_ die.” Mirabelle said, dropping the Queen's hand as she straightened herself, standing tall as she clasped her hands lightly before her. “We are eternal, and right now we are trying to help you, and your people.” The Queen stared at the small seed, rubbing her thumb gently over its heavily charred shell. “Your fear and doubt is misplaced. We are _not_ your enemy.”

 


	6. Cocoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er... idk if anyone even reads this but; here ya go.
> 
> x My love to you all x

**7.**

Cocoon, the large circular Fårie prison, was located in the furthest western reaches of The Glade. An eyesore at best, and an ominous, foreboding building to most. Fåries tended to avoid ever going anywhere remotely near its area of The Glade, for fear of inciting the wrathful spirits of the condemned Fåries housed within. The great structure had been created sometime after the loss of the Great King, Oberon, when some Fåries began to act out in utterly uncontrollable fits of rage.

Each Fårie who was incarcerated within Cocoon was locked in a pod, and each pod would keep the imprisoned Fårie in a perpetual state of suspended animation. They received no visitors. For all intents and purposes, those sentenced to Cocoon were considered dead by their families.

Although there was no fear of the Fåries imprisoned inside Cocoon escaping, there was still a skeleton crew of guards stationed within. A full dozen warriors who remained in the prison at all times. The prisoners were escorted to their pod directly from their trial, via a small cart drawn by Magick. No final requests, no goodbyes with their families. As such, it was unheard of for the Queen herself, let alone any of the Elders Council, to be seen approaching the prison. The only time the Queen had ever visited, was upon Cocoon's completion, wherein she had set the Guardians to their posts.

The guards stood silently, watching with empty, hollow eyes as the procession drew closer, seemingly led by a dancing young Fårie who seemed entirely out of place among the sombre looking crowd. When the Queen reached the gate, Angor the Chief of Guardians bowed low before her.

“Welcome, My Lady, it is an honour to welcome you to Cocoon.” He said slowly, in a deep and echoing rasp, rising to his feet at her hand gesture. She smiled at the guard, and he didn't hesitate before asking, “My Lady, what has brought you here today? Is there something amiss?”

“Angor, be calm. There is, a small matter I must attend to within Cocoon.” The Queen said firmly but kindly, smiling warmly at the skeletal warrior. “I wish to speak with a prisoner.” The guardians empty face showed no expression, but his hesitation to reply clearly spoke of his surprise at her command.

  
“Of course, My Lady.” He rasped, turning to lead the Queen further into Cocoon. Mirabelle followed cautiously behind the Queen, while Dalun walked close behind his daugher. The old warrior led them through the gates and towards the large doors which sealed the Cocoon. As the procession of Elders attempted to pass through the gates however, two smaller warriors crossed their spears, blocking the path.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Puffed Chancellor Two-Twig, his portly body sweating heavily after such a trek through the Kingdom.

“You have no business within Cocoon.” Angor rasped over his shoulder, pausing to half turn his empty glare back to the other Elders muttering indignantly on the other side of the gates. “You shall not enter. You may wait for the Queen's return, if you wish.”

“And what of those two, why are _they_ permitted entrance?” The outraged Chancellor demanded. Mirabelle watched with quiet interest, as the skeletal warrior gestured towards her.

“One currently acts as body and voice to the Elementals, I have no power to deny her entry if she wishes it.” Mirabelle giggled lightly, her hand rising to her lips as she bit them softly. “The other is her father, and what power I do have would not part him from her side.”

“Ridiculous,” the Elder sputtered, “this is _ridiculous!”_ He raised his hand and curled it into a fist which he shook at the two guards whose weapons now blocked his path. “I demand we be permitted to enter with our Queen.” He said, slamming his fist forward to smash into the crossed spears blocking the gateway. Instantly the Elder was thrown backwards, an electrical chatter passing briefly over the spears pointed blades.

“You have no business within.” Angor repeated, turning to lead the Queen's now considerably smaller party into Cocoon. “Do not test our metal again Elder, for there will be no second warning.”

“Warning?! _What_ warning?!” Chancellor Two-Twig cried indignantly. “I _deman-”_

“Demand away, old one.” Angor called over his shoulder, not even pausing in his stride as he walked away from the outraged Elders. The skeletal guard led the Queen, the High Chancellor and the possessed girl up a short flight of steps, and through the main entrance to Cocoon. The corridor ahead of them was unnaturally dark after the bright sun of outside. Angor paused momentarily to raise his bony fingers, as he muttered an incantation. Small orbs of light burst forth from his fingertips, illuminating the path they were to follow to the heart of Cocoon, bobbing gently in the air as if caught in a perpetual breeze.

The small party followed in a cautious silence, casting dubious glances at tall and ominously dark archways as they passed them. A coldness seeped into the hallway, chilling their very toes as they walked. Dalun glanced toward his daughter, and his gaze was captured by the sight of tiny snowflakes, drifting lazily across her fingers. Mirabelle caught the Elder watching her, and followed his gaze to her hands.

“This girl feels fear.” She chuckled, wiggling her fingers experiamentally, her eyes melting from an icy blue, to a warming yellow. The snowflakes and the chill in the hallway disappeared at her mere thoughts. “It seems she is concerned that her sister will react... poorly.”

“If that's your way of suggesting that Mirabelle is expecting her sister will likely shake her senseless and potentially slap her into next week, while screaming sailor worthy profanity at her, then yes, she will almost certainly react, _'poorly,'_ as you put it.” Dalun replied, his lip quirking briefly in almost amusement at the thought.

Mirabelle offered no further comment on the subject, and they resumed their silent journey through the rarely used halls. They caught the occasional glimpse of skeletal guards, shifting through the darkness just beyond their path, but the warriors paid them no mind, feeling no curiosity as they went about their duty.

“My Lady.” Angor rasped, as he brought the small group to a halt, raising his arm to block their passage forward. He gestured towards to two stationary guards, who immediately noved to take hold of a handle for one of two enormous doors ahead of them. The guards heaved backwards, and slowly, the great doors began to creakingly move. A blindingly bright light suddenly leapt into the hallway, as a crack of an opening appeared between them, drawing hisses of surprise from Dalun and the Queen as they hastily raised their arms to protect their eyes. Mirabelle merely stared ahead, a small smile curling her lips upwards as the light illuminated her against the darkness behind them.

Dalun shielded his eyes as best he could, while watching his daughters face, as wonder and joy flitted overwhelmed her expression. She slowly stepped forward into the light, and Dalun tried his best to keep his eyes locked onto her. As his eyes began to adjust to the bright light now streaming through the mostly open doors, he slowly lowered his hands, noticing from the corner of his gaze that the Queen was doing the same. Mirabelle's silhouette blocked a portion of the light from his view, as she paused in the middle of the doorway and half turned towards him.

“Are you ready to see your daughter again, Elder?” she asked, and Dalun could just barely make out her mischevious grin in the shadows from the light surrounding her and the rich brown glow of her eyes. Dalun wallowed a thick and heavy lump in his throat, and nodded, as he followed his possessed daughter into the brightly lit room beyond.

Within the illuminated room, stood three golden pillars, carved with delicate, intricate designs and depictions of Fårie history. The Magickal Gathering; a feast which had been held for the southern and northern Fårie tribes, where peace had been declared between the two. The Flight of the Phoenix; which had sadly gone extinct when the Humans had first begun to stop believing in Magick and had hunted the birds as prey, no longer able to see them for what they truly were.

Finally came the depiction of the empty Throne; the only depiction in Fårie history to represent the loss of the Great King, Oberon. The small picture showed the literal empty Throne, and the Queen's first taking to her own as the matters of the court were forced into her hands after his loss. Dalun examined the beautiful carvings eagerly, relishing the chance to be the first Elder allowed within the chamber since the Queen upon its construction.

“This detail is...” He breathed, almost reverantly as his fingers hovered in the air over the image, afraid to touch the beautiful pictures. _“Phenomenal.”_ Mirabelle's giggle drew his attention from the awe inspiring carvings. He turned to find her stood before a large gass wall, beyond which countless pods hung from thich stalks throughout the enormous hall.

“They _dream...”_ Whispered Mirabelle, smiling softly as her eyes darted between the numerous pods, changing colours as rapidly as her gaze shifted. “Such dreams...” Dalun watched his possessed daughter, as she watched the hidden away Fåries in their personal prisons, deep within the giant prisons belly.

“How do we-?” His voice trailed off as he turned, finding the Queen stood beside a small podium which held two panes which glowed with flowing colour changing lights.

“The Queens command, and the blood of the accused.” Angor explained, gesturing to the two panels in turn. “The Elder must place his hand here, and then the Queen must press her own panel. Once this is done, the Fåries pod you seek shall be brought to you.”

Dalun moved over to the console, placing his hand on the panel as he had been instructed to. He gasped, and snatched his hand to his chest in surprise. A pinprick of red seeped from the middle of his palm, and he shot an accusatory glare at the Chief of Guardians.

“Would you have been quite so eager, had I told you?” Angor asked. Dalun narrowed his eyes, for although the guards skeletal face was as expressionless as it ever could be, he was almost certain the guard was amused and would be grinning widely if given the chance.

The Queen herself hesitated, watching Dalun's small donation of blood turn the panel beneath it to a vibrant green. She stepped closer to the panel, her foot steps echoing in the massive chamber, as she raised her hand and paused a moment, before she slowly lowered it to gently rest on her own panel.

Immediately came the whirling sound of movement beneath them, and blinking lights streaked through the wall, shooting past the stunned Fåries and into the huge hall of pods. As the lights circled the hall, Dalun ventured closer to the large glass window, noticing that the blinking lights were inside of a giant vine.

The Queen joined him at the window, as the lights circled a thick stalk of pods, before seeming to disappear altogether. The Queen and Dalun both took a cautious step back, as the rumbling whir from beneath them seemed to intensify and the glass in the window began to shudder. The glass slowly slid downwards, and the Fåries hastily moved to the edges of the chamber, as they realised the implications behind such an action. Movement in the hall drew their attention, and they watched as the vine with the blinking lights reappeared, uncurling from around a thick stalk with a pod hooked at its tip. The vine drew the pod towards them, through the lowered window into the main chamber, raising it up to hang straight from the ceiling as a small indentation began to form in the floor. The vine slowly lowered the pod, gently resting it into the hole.

Each pod was designed to appear like two leaves which had been folded over themselves, in order to encase the Fårie within and looked somewhat like a caterpillars cocoon, hence the prison got its name. Dalun glanced at Angor, about to ask what they had to do next, when he noticed the outer layers of the two leaves were beginning to peel away. They slowly unwrapped the Fårie within, who stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Her lips curved into a smile as she slept and although her eyes were closed, Dalun knew that when they opened they would be the deepest shade of forest green you could find.

Her auburn hair had grown out til it almost reached her ankles, and the light waves felt soft to Dalun's shaking fingers as he gently brushed aside a stray lock of hair from her face. He emited a strange half-choke, half-laugh as she sighed and his fingers ghosted across her cheek. Dalun too a shuddering breath, dropping his hand and stepping back from the sleeping girl, overwhelmed with emotion as he beheld his daughter for the first time in over a century.

Angor shuffled forward, raising one hand to run a bony finger from her forhead, all the way down the tip of her nose, until he came to rest over her heart. He murmured a short incantation and a red light glowed briefly at his fingertip, before it instantly melted into the sleeping girls chest. Angor dropped his hand as the girl took a deep breath, frowning as she raised her arms over her head and stretched, yawning loudly. Her eyelids fluttered, slowly peeling open to reveal sleep-fogged forest green eyes. She smiled sleepily, before her fist suddenly connected with Angor's faceless skull. The warrior seemed entirely unaffected by the abuse, and remained waiting by her side.

“Oh, man... my head is _killing_ me...” She groaned, raising her hand to her head and rubbing gently, as if she had not just struck the skeletal guard. “I feel like I just went six rounds with a Dragon in heat...”

 _“Annabelle!”_ Dalun scolded, both at his daughters vulgar comments and her sudden act of violence.

“ _No, no, no, no, no,”_ she whimpered, holding one hand to her head and palm out towards the other Fåries as if to ward off an attack. “ _No talky, too much hurty_...” She mumbled, shaking her head as if to stop the noise.

“What's wrong with her?” Dalun whispered urgently, his gaze darting between the Queen, the warrior and his barely awake daughter.

“She has slept for over a century,” Angor explained, heedless of Annabelle's pitiful groan at the volume of his rasping voice. “How would _you_ feel after sleeping for so long?” The skeletal warrior seemed almost amused at the Elders confusion over the unfolding events.

“How long will she...?” Dalun paused, gesturing vaguely roward the groggy Fårie. “How long before she recovers?” He tried again.

“This has never been attempted before. There is no way to measure the time it will take for her to adjust.” Angor replied, with a shrug of his shoulders.

“What the..?!” Annabelle exclaimed, her hands filled with her own overgrown hair. “What the hell is this sh-”

“Annabelle!” Dalun scolded, ignoring his daughters wince at the volume of his voice. “Language!”

Annabelle dropped her handfuls of hair and blinked rapidly, trying to clear the sleepy haze from her eyes. She squinted at the party gathered before her.

“What the _hell_ is going on?” She groaned, rubbing her eyes roughly in an attempt to clear her blurry vision. She glared at the Queen as she continued to rant. “I thought it was all, ' _blah blah blah, you'll never see the sunlight again you dasterly wicked Fårie, blah blah._..'” She paused, noticing for the first time the other Fåries who were stood before her.

“Oh, _hell_ no.” She grimaced, sighing dramatically as she took a single wobbly but determined step forward, her hands gripping the edges of her pod tightly. “Mirabelle, what the hell did you do _now?”_

Dalun chuckled at Mirabelle's slight twitching, obviously nervous despite the powerful Elementals currently residing in her body.

“And what are _you_ laughing at, old man?” Annabelle demanded, turning her grim glare towards her father instead. “The idea was that you keep her out, of trouble? I did my part! I cleaned up the mess, I took the blame! What, you couldn't just keep her outta trouble for one freaking _day?!”_

The Elders glanced at each other, shifting uncomfortably. Mirabelle laughed, a myriad of voices sounding together to sound like a choir, while Angor rasped a hollow chuckle of amusement. “Your, conception of time has become rather... jumbled, child.” The Queen stepped forward, speaking for the first time since they had entered the prison. “More than a century has passed since you were committed to Cocoon.”

Annabelle stared at the Queen for a moment, her jaw slack from the shock of discovering she had been imprisoned for so long. She snapped her jaw shut, turning to her surprised gaze to her father instead, who nodded an affirmation. Lastly she looked at her sister, who smiled secretively with eyes that were completely the wrong colour, but would say nothing.

“Holy sh-”

_“Annabelle!”_

 


	7. Dust In The Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x My love to you all x

**8.**

“Mkay, so, let me just get this straight in my head.” Annabelle said, pacing unsteadily back and forth before her pod. “You dumbassescouldn't be bothered to take any notice of this 'sickness' in the Human world. As a result of your stupid pride, or ignorance, whatever... My idiotic, soft hearted sister decided to do your job, and went to go check it out. Ooh, Lemme guess old man, you 'told her off.'” She said, making air quotes as she glared at her father, who refused to meet her eyes. “Because that worked so well last time apparently,” she muttered under her breath, dropping her hands and resuming her pacing.

“She tried to convince the court to take her seriously, which they didn't. Big surprise there! She was then possessed by Elementals, because you were gonna be assholes and throw her in here to rot too. But, the Elementals managed to convince you that she was telling the truth, that the Fårie Kingdom is doomed _annnnd..._ For some reason, I, am supposed to help you save it?” Annabelle held her arms outstretched, as if to offer a hug to the first one who ran to her, glancing between the other Fåries in the chamber while they all awkwardly avoided meeting her eyes.

“Ok!” She cried, making the other three Fåries jump as she clapped her hands together loudly. “Well, thankyou very much for stopping by for the catch up! It's been super fun! Cap'n Boneyard, I am ready to go back to prison now!” She declared, turning to try and clamber unsteadily back into her pod.

“I had forgotten that your daughter...” The Queen sighed lowly, pausing as she tried to find the right words.

“Had such a large mouth on her?” Dalun supplied easily, idly scratching his chin. “Yes, she was always rather like her mother that way.”

“Do not attempt to shift blame, High Chancellor. I knew your wife before she passed, and she was never so... coarse.” The Queen said slowly, slyly glancing at the Elder beside her. “I remember you in your youth, and how you had many a choice word for your own Elders. Though admittedly, never to your Queen.”

Dalun coughed and refused to reply, turning instead to watch as Mirabelle slowly approached her sister.

“This girl has faith in you, Annabelle Fadeleaf.” She said softly, her words seeming to flow like a gentle river.

“Ha, yeah,” Annabelle said with a grin, “well, my sister is a soft hearted idiot so... there's that.” She giggled, giving up on trying to re-enter her pod and instead sliding down it until she was sprawled in a rather ungraceful heap on the floor. She leaned her head back against the side of her pod, looking up at the girl who was her sister, but was also not. “Why, exactly, do you need me?” She asked curiously.

“You have knowledge of the Human world, whereas the others of your kind do not. They have not left The Glade in too long, and they do not know how to survive in the Human world.” Mirabelle explained, hugging her knees as she crouched down before her sister.

“Uh,” Annabelle began, casting a wary glance at her shocked father, and then catching sight of the furious Queen. “Oh crap.”

“You have been to the Human world.” The Queen declared, her huge goassmer wings twitching in irritation. “High Chancellor it seems you have deceived your Queen once again, how very-”

“Oh will you pipe down, your highness,” Annabelle drawled sarcastically. The Queen turned her furious gaze to the recently woken Fårie, preparing to snap at her also. “The old man never knew anything about it.” She confessed, though the Queen merely scoffed at her in response. “But, I still don't get why you would think that might help. I mean, a century here sure, its nothing. But, there in the Human world...” She shook her head dubiously.

“You still know more than any other Fårie currently in The Glade.” Mirabelle replied. Annabelle stared blankly at her sister for a long moment, before she began to positively howl with laughter.

Dalun exchanged a concerned glance with the Queen, their momentary dispute forgotten as the girl thumped the floor with her hands, her hair flapping wildly through the air as she laughed herself hoarse.

“Oh!” She finally sighed, the occasional giggle still escaping her as she wiped tears of amusement from her eyes. “Oh, that crazy bitch, she actually did it...” She chuckled, resting her head again on the aide of her pod and completely ignoring her fathers admonishment for her language.

“Who? What do you mean child?” The Queen asked, stepping closer cautiously. “What is this about?”

“The Elementals currently riding around in my sister, deliberately specified that I'm the most knowledgeale Fårie currently in The Glade...” She said pointedly, staring at the Queen as if willing her to understand. When the Queen merely continued to frown, Annabelle rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. “Wow, and you're supposed to be our great and mighty sovereign. Ok, well, tell me this my lady; who immediately comes to your mind when you think of a Fårie who might have knowledge about the Human world, who went there, regularly, until they were finally caught in the act..?”

The Queen's frown deepend, her eyes glancing to the other pods through the large open window before she began to shake her head in flat refusal.

“No. I will not free another from Cocoon.” She stated, and Annabelle began to roar heartily with laughter once more. “The only reason you were released was because I was assured of your innocence.” The Queen turned her furious glare to her High Chancellor, who raised his hands in surrender before her ire. “Assurances which apparently mean-”

“Oh my gosh, you are so _stupid!”_ Annabelle gasped between heavy bouts of laughter. She grabbed a handful of her long hair and used it to dab at her damp eyes, chuckling madly as she used another handful to try and muffle herself.

“How dare y-” The Queen began, but was cut off as Annabelle began to flutter her hands dismissively at her.

“Oh _please,_ just stop talking.” She giggled, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. “Ok, first off; I already told you that the old man over there didn't know anything about how I used to flit between the worlds... I mean, did none of you wonder just how I knew the spells to clean Mirabelle up? You know what, on second thought, don't answer that. I don't want you to embarrass yourself any more than you already have.”

“Why you _insolent_ littl-” The Queen fumed, a pink tinge to her cheeks as fury blazed through her at the insults the young Fårie threw at her.

“Oh, please, don't act so _wounded.”_ Annabelle sighed, rolling her eyes. “It's  
not like I don't respect you or anything... well, ok so I don't really but its nothing to do with you being the Queen and everything to do with you being a naïve, biased asshat who can't see past her own nose.”

“How dare-”

“How dare I, yada yada yada, blah blah blah.” Annabelle mimicked, waving a hand dismisively towards the Queen. “Because its true. You locked me up without even attempting to find out what had happened, and you were going to do the same with my sister, all because we remember what it means to be a Fårie.”

“Oh, and what is that exactly?”

“Well for starters it means not ignoring the Human world to the point that its almost destroyed.” Annabelle scoffed, groaning as she forced herself to her feet. The Queen clenched her jaws shut, firmly refusing to answer, though the silence reeked of her guilt. “I mean, by ignoring them, you've very nearly killed off your own world. The Fårie Kingdom cannot survive without Humans to believe in us, you knew this, once upon a time. So why are you being so stubborn?”

“It is none of your concern. The Humans are violent and they-”

“Yeah, yeah, I've heard the speeches.” Annabelle sighed leaning heavily against her pod. “I'm asking for the real reason though, your highness. You know, the reason you've never actually _said,_ because you have such a bunch of pretty little lies that other idiot Elders are only too eager to gobble up 'cuz they're so scared the big bad humans will come stomp on their poor itty bitty wings..?”

“What are you implying, child?” The Queen demanded.

“Exactly what I said.” Annabelle replied. “Look, you're speaking with someone who has actually _been_ to the Human world and has actually _seen_ a Human now, remember?” She threw the monarch a withering glare. “You can't bullshit a bullshitter, Royal Majesty Ma'am.”

Dalun groaned, muttering about his daughters language, while the Queen merely avoided the young Fåries gaze, although she did appear thoughtful.

“They did not come to our aide, when we needed them most,” the Queen said slowly. “As a result, we lost that which was most beloved to us.”

Annabelle stared at the Queen her deep green eyes seeming to pierce straight through her. After a long pause which seemed to last an eternity, she nodded her head and finally averted her eyes from the Queen.

“Ok, see, now that is something I can believe.” She said, trying to scoop her long hair over her shoulders and growling to herself when she failed to move all the long tresses without more taking its place. “Don't you feel better now? Finally admitting that were willing to let all those Humans die, because you blame them for the loss of the King? Even the ones who didn't even exist all those years ago. They have shorter lives than us, as you know...”

The Queen remained silent, her regal posture seeming to droop somewhat with each word Annabelle spoke.

Dalun cleared his throat, drawing the attention away from the Queen so that she could regain her composure. “What does this have to do with this, other Fårie, Annabelle? Get back to the original point, please.”

“Would you please stop calling me that?!” Annabelle whined, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes tightly shut, while pulling her long hair in frustration. At her fathers chuckle she opened her eyes and sighed.

“Fine, look, the point I was trying to make, before you all got all 'oh no, its Annabelle, she can't possibly know better than us!' and stuff...” Annabelle cleared her throat at her fathers glare, hastily deciding to move herself along. “So, if I am the most knowledgeable Fårie currently in The Glade, yet we all know that she knows masses more than I ever could... then do you really not see? You don't need to release her, do you?”

The Queen and High Chancellor exchanged a glance, confused by her explanation. When the Queen glared pointedly at the Elder, he merely shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his daughter as she sighed loudly.

“Oh my gosh, how do you not get it?!” She cried, “she's already in the Human world!”

“Ridiculous.” The Queen scoffed immediately, “she was sent to Cocoon decades before you were yourself. Impossible.” She declared adamantly.

“Psh, all that means is she's been in the Human world, longer than I've been locked up in here.” Annabelle laughed. “A century and a half, probably closer to two though, right?”

The Queen opened her mouth to deny the impossible statement, but was taken aback when she realised that Annabelle was staring not to herself for a reply, but at her possessed sister.

“She has resided in the Human world now for two hundred and eleven years.” Mirabelle confirmed easily, though she did not meet the others eyes, instead looking thoughtfully into the great hall filled with pods.

“This is utter nonsense, child. What you suggest, it is not possible.” The Queen stubbornly denied. Annabelle rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air, as if giving up on the discussion.

“Show us,” Dalun suggested to Angor, who turned his empty gaze to the High Chancellor. “Show us this girls pod.” He clarified, but Angor was already shaking his head.

“Unless there is a blood relative present, the Queen may summon no other pods.” He explained in his emotionless rasp.

“But, is there no other way? A manual override, so to speak?” The Elder insisted, but the skeletal warrior merely shook his head once more, and said nothing further.

“This is wasting time.” Mirabelle announced. She walked to the edge of the open window and held out her palm towards the pods. A brief rumble sounded within the floor, before a great vine sprang from ground, snaking through the thick stalks of pods.

“What are you _doing?!”_ The Queen demanded, hurrying to the nearest corner of the window and staring in disbelief as the new vine curled around a pod and tugged it from its branch.

“You will not believe the girl. You must see the truth with your own eyes, so the girl may begin her journey.” Mirabelle snapped, sounding impatient for the first time since she had been possessed. “The more time you waste here arguing, the less time the girl has to seek the answers to the questions, and find the cure to the sickness now destroying the Human world.” The girl explained, her voice changing rapidly as her eyes flitted across the great stalks of pods. The rogue vine crashed through the window, effectively ending the conversation and roughly deposited its prize. The pod rolled across the room, only to stop beside the emotionless skeletal guard.

“Um...” Annabelle cleared her throat, staring at her sister with obvious respect. “Ok, is Mirabelle still going to be able to do sh-”

_“Annabelle!”_

“To do cool stuff like that when you guys... go back, wherever it is you were before..?” Annabelle corrected herself with a sigh. “'Cuz I gotta say, that was so awesome... I mean, totally badass right there. Way, better than her little 'sunshine helps the flowers grow!' magick that she has... Sorry Mirabelle but, had to be said.” She apologised, just incase her sister was able to hear her still.

“This girl will no longer have access to our affinities with the Elements when we leave her. She cannot possess such power on her own. No Fårie can.” Mirabelle said, her eyes flashing briefly with what could have been either regret or amusement.

Annabelle clucked her tongue and shrugged her shoulders, “her loss.” She said.

“Indeed.” The Elementals within her sister agreed. Annabelle frowned but decided not to comment any further, instead choosing to see the Queen and Angor checking the wayward pod.

“So, while her royalness is occupied...” Annabelle murmured lowly, hoping her voice wouldn't carry across to the Queen. “Do you have a rough idea where exactly I'm supposed to even start looking for our missing friend?”

“Most likely somewhere the two of you knew well.” Came the equally quiet reply, though she still jumped in surprise. Dalun watched as his daughter shifted guiltily, smirking at her discomfort. “No doubt somewhere laced with depravity, alcohol and sin?” He suggested.

Annabelle rolled her shoulders uncomfortably and studiously avoided meeting her fathers eyes. “Yeah, there might have been a couple places that you could maybe describe that way...” She mumbled reluctantly, her cheeks reddening in her embarrasment.

 _“Shocking.”_ Dalun drawled dryly. He rolled his eyes at his daughters sullen shrug, before he moved to join the Queen and the Chief of Guardians.

Angor shook his head in reply to something the Queen had asked him, and motioned to the side of the pod. The Queen nodded and took a step back, allowing the guard to move forward and press his bony finger to a small switch hidden by the leaf design on the pods exterior.

The great leaves began to peel themselves free, one side catching on the flooring from the uneven way it lay on the ground. The pod rocked against the floor, rolling slightly as it attempted to open. When the leaves finally succeededin peeling aside, it revealed exactly what Annabelle had promised it would; an empty pod with no sleeping Fårie held captive.

“This is not possible...” Breathed the Queen, shaking her head in refusal of what she could see with her own eyes. “It is the wrong pod.” She declared.

“It is not Queen Mab. We assure you.” Mirabelle trilled, lightly hopping to the top of Annabelle's pod. “This is the only pod with a residue of magick, other that that which is used to put your prisoners into their slumbers. The only one with such magick, yet no life force within.”

“The Elementals say true, Majesty.” Angor confirmed, his head tilted as though in confusion as he beheld the empty pod. “This pod held a Fårie, yet now it does not. It should not be possible, but it is clear, a prisoner has escaped Cocoon.”

“It is not possible.” The Queen denied vehemently, turning her back to the empty pod and instead staring at the remaining pods deep within Cocoon.

“Of course it's possible.” Annabelle scoffed, not at all detered by the implausability of the situation. “I mean, she built this place for you. You didn't really think she would do that without making sure she had a back door out, just incase she ended up here too?”

 


	8. The Wild Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... figured i might as well post to the end of part one 
> 
> x My love to you all x

 

**9.**

“How can we trust her?” The Queen asked quietly of the High Chancellor, as they stood side by side and stared out of the west window of the Council chambers.

The Elder hummed and considered his answer for some time. “Annabelle may be a great many unflattering things but, ultimately, there's one thing about her which will always hold true to her over anything and everything else.”

“And that would be what exactly, High Chancellor?” The Queen asked curiously.

“She would do anything to protect her sister.” Dalun said evenly, turning to meet the Queen's dubious gaze with his own confident one.

“And so our salvation rests on a girl who is only prepared to save her entire Kingdom, because her sister happens to be in it?” She asked, raising a delicate brow to emphasize her scepticism.

“You asked how you could trust her,” Dalun replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “Trust her to do anything she has to in order to save her sister, and in doing so, she will save the Kingdom.”

“You do the girl injustice.” Mirabelle said, her voice booming in the otherwise empty chamber. “Your daughters are skilled old one, they have a power within them which is yet untapped. You should have more faith in your children.”

“I have great faith in both my daughters,” Dalun replied, with a lopsided grin. “Mostly I have faith they will either cause trouble, or find trouble. They're really _very_ troublesome girls.” He added with a frown.

“You seem much different from when we first spoke old one.” Mirabelle commented, turning her swirling orange eyes to the Elder. “What changes you so?”

Dalun smiled and walked over to stand with his daughter who currently housed the Elementals. “I suppose that my daughters freedom lightens my heart greatly, and that I have seen both my children in the same room for the first time in over a century... it is quite, _releasing.”_ He explained. The Elementals watched the Elder through his daughters eyes, before they turned their gaze back to the great doors, awaiting Annabelle's arrival. As if on cue, the large chamber doors began to creak open.

 _“Ooh!”_ Annabelle exclaimed, stretching her arms high above her head as she entered the tall room. “I can  _not_ put into words, how good it feels to have been able to have a bath! And, to finally be rid of all that hair!” She cried happily, running her hands over her newly shorn hair. The overgrown tresses had been replaced by a short mess of carefully arranged rebellious spikes. “Man, that was some heavy sh-”

“Annabelle,” Dalun sighed, rubbing his brow wearily. “Would you _please,_ mind your language?”

“I asked the rope-maker to braid it all into a totally _badass_ whip, its going to be so awesome!” She continued, ignoring her father and his exasperation with her entirely. “”I'm gonna be all; _whoosh whoosh, smack!”_ She added, pretending to slash a whip through the air.

“Annabelle...” Dalun groaned, shaking his head in despair.

“Annabelle Fadeleaf.” Mirabelle said, her own voice drowned out by one with much more power and authority. Annabelle dropped her arms, sobering somewhat as the Elementals possessing her sister addressed her. “Your time is limited. You must be prepared to leave The Glade when The Wild Hunt head out.”

“But, they leave in like, three hours...” Annabelle said slowly, as if unsure she had heard correctly. When Mirabelle said nothing further, Annabelle frowned and folded her arms over her chest. “That is _so_ not cool. I mean, my whip won't be ready! And, I haven't even had a chance to kick my sisters ass yet for being so stupid-”

“You mean stupid by bringing the potential destruction of the Human world and the Fårie Kingdom to the attention of the Queen and her Council?” The Elementals in Mirabelle clarified.

“Uh, no...” Annabelle scoffed. “I mean being stupid enough to go to the Human world and get caught, and almost thrown in prison!” She cracked her knuckles to emphasize her point, glaring at Mirabelle even though the Elementals still possessed her body. “Just 'cuz she got lucky and you guys saved her, doesn't mean she deserves an ass kicking any less.”

Dalun chuckled at his daughters sulking expression. “I'm sure there will be ample time upon your return, for you to cause your sister entire worlds of pain and embarrassment.” He said, choosing to ignore how much that thought apparently perked his daughters mood.

Annabelle waggled her eyebrows and grinned as she threw her possessed sister a wink. “I guess that will just have to do me...” She said, feigning a pained sigh.

“There is a great task laid before you, young one.” Mirabelle said, ignoring the father and daughter banter. “Your journey will not be easy.”

“Oh gee, you do surprise me.” Annabelle remarked drolly, rolling her eyes. “So, what exactly am I supposed to do? I'm guessing that its not gonna just be a case of me skipping through the Human world singing 'tra-la-la' and suddenly the worlds are all cured..? I mean, I know I'm pretty awesome and all, but-”

“You must find Gertrude.” Mirabelle said, cutting the rambling Fårie short. “She has knowledge which surpasses your own. She remembers magick’s far older than you yourself, and she may be able to give you guidance.”

“Yeah, to the nearest strip club and bar.” Annabelle laughed. “Oh man, go _me!_ Saving the world requires me to party with my bestie!” She crowed, doing an odd jig as she whispered to herself, “awesomesauce...”

“There will be others you must also seek out.” Mirabelle continued, slowly walking around the large chamber, her hands trailing over the vines which had sprung into the court during her trial. “First comes your friend yes, but you must remember she is many centuries older than yourself and you will need to convince her to take this matter seriously. She may be able to help you find the Four Winds, who will surely know something that will yet aide you on your journey.” Mirabelle added cryptically.

“Why do I get the feeling these Four Winds guys aren't gonna be offering me cake and cookies, or you know, be at all interested in helping me..?” Annabelle asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“They can be unpredictable.” Mirabelle confirmed with a careless shrug. _“Eurius;_ Lord of the East and Air. _Notus;_ Lord of the South and Fire. _Zephyrus;_ Lord of the West and Water. _Boreas;_ Lord of the North and Earth. Remember them well, young one.”

“Wow...” Annabelle said, staring vacantly through the western window. “They already sound super _awesome...-ly_ boring.”

“Nevertheless, they may have information that could help you greatly.” Mirabelle repeated, choosing not to comment on the Fåries disregard for the Four Winds.

“So, I gotta get my party on with Gert, then talk to these Windy guys?” Annabelle asked, scratching her arm idly. “Sounds like good times. So, why exactly do I have to leave when The Hunt set out?”

“Because you have a seat secured with Odin upon Sleipnir.” Mirabelle explained, a grin curling the corners of her lips up as she caught the Fåries jaw drop.

“I, am gonna actually _ride_ Sleipnir? With Odin?” Annabelle clarified excitedly. “And like, Odin won't try to kill me?!”

“He might consider it if you open your mouth,” Dalun inserted helpfully, to which his daughter merely stuck out her tongue. He chuckled at the sight of his daughter so clearly happy, committing it to memory before she disappeared once again.

“It is the fastest way to travel to the Human world, barring Unicorn colts, which are surprisingly hard to locate, even for us.” Mirabelle grumbled, frowning a moment before she turned her attention back to her sister.

“Oh, my gosh!” Annabelle cried, her arms waving enthusiastically in her excitement. “I'm gonna be one of the only other Fåries Odin has ever even let near his beloved, creepy, awesome steed! Oh my gosh, I think I might throw up... this is so awesome.”

“Annabelle Fadeleaf,” Mirabelle said, coming to a halt before the girl and leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. A faint glowing mark remained for a moment, before disappearing entirely. “We wish you good luck on your journey.”

Annabelle jerked away from the possessed girl, muttering as she rubbed at her forehead. “Ok, that is just _not_ cool. No randomly kissing body parts while possessing family members. It's weird.”

Mirabelle merely smiled, her eyes flashing once before they settled into a swirl of various greens. “We shall meet again, young one.” She whispered lowly, before blinding bright light caused the Fåries in the chamber to cover their eyes.

**END PART 1.**

 


End file.
